


weird somnia

by Imorz



Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleep talking, Sleeping Together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Lain kali, Jinyoung harus menghentikan kebiasaan Jaebeom yang satu ini.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570510
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	weird somnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Jinyoung tidak dapat tidur. Ia telah menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi sebelum beranjak tidur, dan benar-benar sudah termakan sugesti yang beredar bahwa kopi dapat membuatmu insomnia; jadi, saat ini sudah pukul dua dini hari dan matanya masih terbelalak segar sehabis mengerjakan tulisan di depan komputer. Di sebelahnya terbaring Jaebeom dengan posisi sulit dijelaskan, benar-benar yang sulit dijelaskan, kecuali bagian kakinya yang berada seenak hati di atas perut Jinyoung, dan dengkurannya pula—ugh, mungkin itu adalah satu penyebab Jinyoung sulit tidur malam ini.

“Ehehe, Jinyoung, jangan begitu, aku nanti malu, ehehe.”

Mimpi apa bocah kelewat besar ini. Jinyoung menoleh, menemukan wajah tidur Jaebeom dengan senyum sumringah tengah mengigau. Tolong kalau sedang mimpi basah jangan turut sertakan Jinyoung sebagai tokoh di dalamnya. Tidak perlu sampai dibawa ke dalam alam bawah sadar pula, pakai saja model mana buat penggantinya sementara.

(Maksudnya, tanpa perlu berada di dalam mimpi basah Jaebeom, Jinyoung sudah pernah, dan sering, berada dalam kuasa lelaki itu).

Jinyoung menoyor jidat Jaebeom. Kesempatan menjadi bengal sementara ia tertidur.

“Bodoh,” bisik Jinyoung. “Boooodoh.”

Alis Jaebeom mengernyit, Jinyoung sigap menyingkirkan tangan.

“J-Jinyoung, sayangku, jangan pipis di situ. Itu toiletnya Nora, pakai yang di kamarku saja. Jangan di pasir.”

Jinyoung terbelalak tidak percaya. Mimpi apa bajingan satu ini?! Bangun, bangun hoi. Mana mungkin Jinyoung mau buang air di pasir layaknya kucing?

Kemudian Jinyoung bernapas lega, tampaknya Jaebeom masih larut dalam mimpi anehnya. Ia mencubit pipi lelaki itu. Cubit, tarik, tarik, tarik lagi.

“Jinyoung!” teriak Jaebeom, yang membuat Jinyoung kembali terkejut.

“M-maaf, _hyung_ —“

“Itu susu stroberi punyaku, kenapa dijadikan sampo?!”

Pening. Kepala Jinyoung mendadak pening. Mimpinya semakin aneh, semakin memperlihatkan Jinyoung sebagai tokoh orang gila yang ... apa tadi? Pipis di pasir kemudian menjadikan susu stroberi miliknya sebagai sampo? Ini sudah tidak benar.

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Jinyoung harus membangunkan Jaebeom. Takutnya mimpi tadi akan berkembang menjadi Jinyoung punya tiga kepala dan lima tangan atau ia berubah menjadi manusia setengah kloset.

“ _Hyung_ , Jaebeom- _hyung_ bangun.” Jinyoung menggoyang badan kekasihnya. Pelan, lama-lama berangsur kasar. “Woy, bangun!”

Jaebeom bangun dengan tersentak. “Ngh? Apa? Ada apa?”

Jinyoung menepuk pipi lelaki itu. “Lihat aku, _hyung_.”

“Hmm? Oh, Jinyoung? Aku sekarang melihatmu.” Matanya masih setengah terbuka, kadang-kadang tertutup dengan sendirinya.

“Kau bermimpi aneh sekali tadi.”

“Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat.” Ia menoleh pada jam dinding, masih pukul dua lewat. “Bisakah aku tidur lagi? Ini bukan jamnya aku bangun.”

“Tapi aku ingin tahu kau tadi mimpi apa. Aku dengar semuanya, _hyung_. Aku pipis di pasir, aku memakai susu stroberimu sebagai sampo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana wajahku di dalam mimpimu? Tangan dan kakiku masih dua, ‘kan? Kepalaku hanya satu, ‘kan? Tubuhku tidak setengah kloset, ‘kan? Jaebeom- _hyung_ , kau—apa kau tertidur lagi?”

Dengkuran halus terdengar setelahnya. Jinyoung menghela, ini tidak ada gunanya. Mimpi yang dialami Jaebeom hanya akan menjadi misteri sampai keesokan hari. Meskipun masih merasa dongkol, Jinyoung membiarkan Jaebeom terlelap, menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada, membenarkan posisi kakinya, dan memberikan kecupan di dahi.

“Selamat tidur kembali, Jaebeom h—“

“Jinyoung, astaga! Aku tahu kau punya dua kepala dan lima tangan, tapi jangan sombong begitu sampai mengambil semua kucingku di tanganmu! Aku juga mau gendong!”

Jinyoung menendang Jaebeom hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dari kasur.

.

  
.

  
.

  
Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> another jjp fic from me! terima kasih sudah membaca! mwah♡


End file.
